


Dancing with Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Play, Caning, Chains, Demons, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Punishment, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Whipping, past transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Al is a transgender male with a transphobic foster family. After the loss of his parents, he was placed into his current family, the very christian, abusive Wilsons. He's crying in the men's rest room of Wilson's Academy, his 'mom's' catholic private school, when Anti comes and takes him away from his miserable life to live with him and Dark.Against his will, of course.But was he in a position to complain?





	1. Anti

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal! Welcome to my new story. I am going to continue my other one I just haven't got there. But enjoy this story while you are at it. 
> 
> Have fun 😁

As Al trudged down the hallways, the atmosphere grew heavy and tense with hate. He gulped. He was waiting for somebody to pounce on him. He wondered who it would be today. Would it be Chad? Lucy? Chuck? 

Suddenly, his thin shoulders were grabbed by thick, heavy hands and he was spun around. He closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn't— 

"Oh look, it's cunt boy." 

Adam. He was praying it wasn't Adam. But of course, God didn't hear his trans child's prayer. 

"Leave me alone, Adam," he growled lowly. 

Adam laughed. "What are you going to do, tranny? You're so little. If you were a _real_ man, you would be at _least_ five foot seven. But this _gril_ isn't even five foot five. Doesn't look like a real man to me, does it folks?" 

Everybody chuckled or giggled. "No!" they chorused. 

"You just haven't had a proper dicking yet," he growled into Al's ear. "But trust me, one day I'm going to get to that pussy—" he grabbed the front of Al's pants—"and you won't be able to do anything about it!" 

Of course, nobody heard, so Adam was free to continue his sexual assault. He turned Al around and smacked his ass. "Go cry, tranny," he scoffed in his ear. "Doesn't nobody care if a cunt boy cries himself to dehydration anyway." 

Nobody heard what Adam said, nobody new why Al turned around and kicked him in the balls before running of to the _male's_ restroom. 

Five minutes later, Al had his ass sitting in front of his mother in her office. 

Mrs. Wilson was a pretty intimidating women. She was tall and had broad shoulders and a pinched face that made her look like she was always sucking on a lemon. She sat there, hands in her lap, face pinched as ever, and glasses pressed up to her nose. 

"Alexandra! I can not believe you would embarrass me like that. Why you _attacked_ another student—" 

"He was sexually insulting me," he said. 

Mrs. Wilson pressed her glasses up to her forehead. "Excuse me?" 

"He grabbed the front of my pants and slapped my ass! Is that enough for you?" he yelled, his voice growing louder and louder. 

"Alexandra, watch your—" 

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!" he screamed. He had slammed his palm onto the desk in absolute rage, his heart thudding so fast that he was sure his mom could hear him. Al took a deep breath. "My name is Allen. My parents accepted me, why can't you put past your stupid—" 

The back of a hand connected with his cheek knocked his head to the side. He lifted a hand up to his lip. It was split. 

This stupid ass bitch had just split his lip. 

Made him bleed. 

He looked at her, his breathing growing heavy. 

"Now, Alexandra, when we get home—" 

"You _stupid ass bitch_!" he seethed. 

Mrs. Wilson stood up. 

Al was usually intimidated by her, but today he was drawing the line. She had crossed over into abusive territory when she threw a vase at him that sent him to the hospital. She blamed it on him poking into places he shouldn't have poked. 

Mrs. Wilson remembered that they were at school. "Go to class!" she growled. "I'll deal with you at home!" Then she forcefully pushed Al out of her office. 

Al walked down the dreary hallways. Everybody was in class, so the hallways were as vacant as a ghost town. He shuddered. 

Why did it smell like... death...? 

The hallways seemed darker and more morbid. He half expected to walk into the men's restroom and a body to be hidden in a stall. The air seemed dank and the sounds of the bottoms of his shoes hitting the tiled floor echoed in the silent hallways. 

He walked into the men's restroom and sunk down in the corner. He avoided the atmosphere and began to sob. 

He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his knees. He missed his life before his parents died. He had LGBTQ+ friends, supporting non-abusive parents, and went to a school where everybody congratulated him on how he was taking a huge step to change his name and his appearance. 

Then his parents were murdered. He had no other family so he was forced to go into foster care. 

He would've preferred to live on the streets. 

You had Luca who touched him inappropriately everyday, called him slurs, and would pin him down and make him suck on his fingers like a pacifier.

(Luca was a weird ass kid) 

Then the woman who was in charge was an alcoholic. 

And the children crying at night was so unbearably hard... 

Now it wasn't any better. He lived in an old storage closet. The littler siblings banged on the door and woke him up so his sleep schedule was all wacky. He had mountains of homework and chores, inside and out. As his foster father said, "if you think that you are a man, you can work like a man!" 

So he work outside and then come in exhausted, only to be sent to bed without supper. He suffered from exhaustion a lot of days, so his grades were slipping from their previous state. 

Oh, how he wished he could just magically go back to his old life. 

He sobbed harder. 

He was sobbing for about ten minutes when suddenly he heard a click. 

Then a bump. Then the doors of the stalls began to open and close. 

Then it sounded like someone was banging on the urinal with a metal rod. Then footsteps stopped right in front of him. 

He gulped and looked up. He saw black, shiny shoes. Then as he kept looking up he saw black skinny jeans. Then the looked up. 

A man with green hair stood in front of him.

The man...

He was almost impossible to describe. 

He had green hair that drooped in front of his eyes slightly. One of his eyes were a sweet baby blue and the other one was a glowing green. He had blood dripping down his arms and his neck had blood dripping down onto his clothes. His eyes widened and he backed up into the wall. 

"Please—please don't hurt me!" he sobbed, his eyes following down his arm and to his hand that was holding the knife. 

The man took the knife, using the tip of it to raise up his chin. 

"Oh isn't this a pretty sight," he purred. He ran the knife down his throat and right to the middle of his throat. 

"You don't have an Adam's apple..." he purred. "But this pretty face says that you're a boy...Are you a trans, baby?" 

He gulped, making his throat jut up into the tip of the man's knife. "Yes, s—sir!" 

The man hummed. "Let me hear that pretty voice again, baby boy," he ordered. "What's your name?" 

He was too afraid to not answer. "My name—my name is Al—Allen." 

"Allen," the man repeated silkily. "That's such a pretty name..." 

Al sucked in a shaky breath. 

"Well, _Allen_ , my name is Anti," he introduced, replacing the knife with a firm hand. He used his thumbs to stroke Al's skin. "Such a pretty lil' face..." 

"How did you get in here?" Al asked, mustering up enough courage to confront this strange Anti. 

Anti snapped. Pressing the knife into his temple. Al began to shake, feeling blood trickle down his face. 

"₮Ⱨ₳₮ ł₴₦'₮ ɎØɄⱤ ฿Ʉ₴ł₦Ɇ₴₴!!"

"I'm—I'm sorry!" he sobbed. He didn't know how Anti's voice changed so dramatically, but he knew if he said something like that again he would be in trouble. 

Anti smirked. He then grabbed Al by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. "ɎØɄ'ⱤɆ ₵Ø₥ł₦₲ ₩ł₮Ⱨ ₥Ɇ." 

And Al was too afraid to object. 

If Anti didn't kill him, Mrs. Wilson would. 

And he wasn't giving up his pride like that. 


	2. Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al meets Dark. 
> 
> Or rather Dark means Al.
> 
> Anyway. Dark is in love.

Dark scrubbed harder at the irrefutable stain of blood on the carpet. He could usually just cover it up, but this stain in particular covered almost half of the carpet and was very tacky. Dark may be a demon, but he was a demon with extravagant taste and a big, crimson, ugly stain on the carpet looked horrible in his very well-designed home.

"What did that little glitch kill to make the blood this difficult to get out?" he demanded in an enraged tone.

"Oh... I am going to give him something when he gets home that will make sure he will never drag a bloody corpse through my living room again!" Dark thought about it for a moment.

Sounded kinky. He was up for that.

He tried to scrub at it again, but sadly the magic potion-cleaner thing that Bianca gave him wasn't working. He poured the sparkly pink substance on the stain again and groaned. "I am going to have to get a new damn carpet!"

He stalked over to the black sofa and slunk low on it. He grumbled and grabbed the remote. He turned on television and began to watch what was on.

It was a show where there was a sponge, crab, squid, and a plankton, and sea star (they were the main characters; they're were plenty other of sea creatures that were in the show). They were very morbid, making their burgers out of sea animals and having fun stalking them over night. The plankton always tried to stop them, but every time he was caught, he was brutally tortured. Whether it be sawing off half of his body and putting it in a burger and leaving him there until his wife gave him a new body or burning him alive.

The logic of the show was awful, but it was the perfect thing for small demons to enjoy.

He watched it for a little bit. "Aww, this one was my favorite growing up as a kid," he recalled.

The dark blue sponge on the screen grabbed the pink plankton by the antenna and ripped it off brutally. Blood spurred from his head and he screamed in agony. The sponge, Cheese Boy (the name given to him for his cheese-like shape), laughed and threw him on the ground. He grabbed a lighter out of his pocket and lit a cigarette. He smoked for a bit then looked down on the blubbering plankton. He burnt his pink chest with the cigarette and laughed as it went right threw him.

Dark sighed. "Good times, good times," he breathed.

Suddenly, the door was opened and a voice rang though the dark hallway.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

Dark crossed his arms over hi chest and sat there like a disappointed parent. Anti strutted in.

"I brought home a new pet," he said, tossing Al down on the sofa. "Isn't he lovely?"

Dark looked at Al and his jaw fell open.

He was lovely. He was wearing a buttoned white shirt and black slacks that were much too big for his body. He had brown hair and some of the strands were covering his eye, which were closed, but he was sure they were a beautiful color. His body structure was a little thin, but he was still perfect. He had a square jaw which Dark left a kiss on.

"Where did you find him?" he asked incredulously, the carpet long forgotten.

"Crying in the men's restroom," Anti answered, sitting down.

Dark looked at the boy's face and saw his tear stricken cheeks. Dark cupped his cheek. "Why was he crying?" he demanded.

Anti began to stroke the boy's hair. "When I drugged him he kept on going on and on about his transphobic family and how they hit him and emotionally abused him and how his mother split his lip."

Dark growled, his piercing red eyes darting to Al's split lip. Anti had already cleaned it, but there was still a little split on his perfect bottom lip.

"I'm going to kill that bitch—wait? He's trans?" Dark looked at him. He never would've guessed. He began to stroke his cheeks. "Such a beautiful baby boy," he cooed. 

Dark looked at Anti. "We _are_ not killing him," he growled. 

Anti shook his head. "You think I would kill him?" he asked innocently. 

Dark glared at him. "You don't want me to answer that question." 

Al shifted slightly. Dark began to stroke his hair, pulling the boy to lay his head in his lap. "Where is he going to sleep. I don't want him to sleep in the basement." 

"₱ɆØ₱ⱠɆ ĐØ₦'₮ ⱤɆ₳ⱠⱠɎ ₴ⱠɆɆ₱ ł₦ ₮ⱧɆⱤɆ, Đ₳ĐĐɎ Đ₳Ɽ₭Ɏ," he purred, rubbing his head against Dark's shoulder. "฿Ʉ₮ ł ₩ØɄⱠĐ ⱠØVɆ ₮Ø ₴ɆɆ Ⱨł₥ ₮łɆĐ Ʉ₱..."

"You keep that sadistic side in check," Dark responded, grasping his chin. 

"฿Ʉ₮, Đ₳ĐĐɎ, ⱧɆ'₴ ₴Ø ₱ⱤɆ₮₮Ɏ!!" Anti complained. 

"No!" he growled. "I don't have any problem with locking you in the basement and punish you again," Dark growled. 

Anti finally stopped and began to pout. "It's no fair! I found him!" he complained. 

Dark popped him in the mouth. "You wait! I bet you he's a virgin and you might hurt him!" 

The green haired male chuckled. "I haven't seen you this over protective in a long time... I bet you really like him..." 

Al groaned, shifting on Dark's lap. "Belle...I'm sorry...late...Mrs.Wislon...transphobic..." 

Dark trailed a thumb over his lower lip. "Shush, love..." 

Allen's opened to reveal green-brown irises. He jumped, beginning to thrash around on Dark's lap. 

"LET ME GO!" he screeched. "LET ME—" 

Anti pulled out his knife and pressed the side of it against the boy's open lips. "ł ฿ɆⱠłɆVɆ ⱧɆ ₴₳łĐ ฿Ɇ QɄłɆ₮!" he snapped. 

Al whimpered and closed his lips. Looking between the two demons. His eyes found the blood stained carpet and they widened and looked at them again. "Are you guys going to kill me?" he whispered. 

Dark stroked his hair. "Of course we aren't, love. We just need you to listen to us. If you be a good boy... nothing will happen to your pretty face." 

Al gulped again. 

"What's your name, pretty boy?" Dark asked gently. 

"My—my na—name is Allen; A—Al fo—for short..." 

Dark smiled. "Well, Allen, Al for short, you're gonna get to know your new masters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like my rip off version of Spongebob?

**Author's Note:**

> Date a demon, he will respect your pronouns.


End file.
